


Day 08: Snow Angels

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 08: Snow Angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 08: Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“What the hell is that?” Eli stared at the strange-looking shape in the snow.

Tommy walked around it. “Looks like there was a fight of some sort. Maybe Teddy, judging by the claw marks left in the snow.”

“Another Skrull?” Cassie looked worried.

“We’d better look for them, ” Eli said. “Cassie, you and Kate head over the mound and spread out. Tommy can cover the roads and I’ll-“

“Hey guys!”

Everyone turned around and saw Billy and Teddy walking toward them.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone here?”

“We thought you guys were in trouble,” Cassie said, looking confused. Billy and Teddy hardly looked like they had been a fight.

Billy gaped. “What- why would you think that?”

Tommy pointed at the shape in the snow that had started it all. “We thought you were in a fight. And none of you were answering your phones.”

It was now Teddy’s turn to stare. “That was-- That was me making a snow angel.”

Everyone looked at the odd shape in the ground, and then back at Teddy, or rather, his scaly wings.

Kate smacked the back of Tommy’s head, who yelped in pain.

“Right, then why didn’t you answer our calls?” Eli demanded.

Billy blushed, the red on his face almost matching his cloak. Teddy gave them a sheepish smile.

It took them a second before everyone groaned.

“Oh my gods-“

“Brain bleach! Brain bleach!” Tommy covered his eyes, yelling.

Kate and Cassie just grinned and gave the two boys a thumbs-up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame though, but I have to post it anyway as part of the challenge. I'm sorry. /o\


End file.
